Technical Field
The invention concerns a Magnus rotor. The invention further concerns a method of cooling elements of a Magnus rotor, a method of heating a rotary body of a Magnus rotor and a ship.
Description of the Related Art
Magnus rotors are also referred to as Flettner rotors or sailing rotors.
Such rotors are known in the state of the art. They are also known by the term Flettner rotors in particular as ship drives and equipping ships with such a sailing, Flettner or Magnus rotor is described in the book ‘The Sailing Machine’ by Klaus D Wagner, Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1991.
Such ship drives, with the co-operation of their own rotation and the wind flowing around them, generate a forward thrust force for driving the ship. In particular Magnus rotors can be used as ship drives everywhere that there are sufficient winds.
The Magnus rotors are substantially in the form of cylindrical hollow bodies so that the drive device, carrier elements and similar can be arranged in the interior of the Magnus rotor. One possible form of arrangement in that respect is for all drive elements and similar assemblies to be arranged in an inner stationary cylinder, and for the rotating cylinder to be mounted in a central or upper portion on the inner cylinder.
The elements and assemblies arranged in the interior can heat up in operation. That is the case in particular with the drive device. In order to ensure optimum operation however it is necessary to cool the elements and the assemblies.